Belief's
by xGhostx
Summary: Coma, Roach, Tavish and Ghost are now best friends, but what happens when two disappear and only two remain?
1. RueComa: Departing

Note: If you have not read Ghost's and Legends in that order first, THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE!! Enjoy :D

Note: This is the last book in my mini series! There will be more chapters than the rest of them but its so sad!!!!!

That's it. I can't continue with a FICTION!! with YOU!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!! You keep telling me everything that is wrong.. and i just cant take it!!! You probably looked all that shit up just to prove a girl wrong. Well you succeeded! Good bye all of you!!! And have fun with your FICTION stories...

* * *

Coma

It had been a month since everything happened. Since Macarov came, since I nearly died, since Tavish killed me. But all is forgiving in love and war. There was more to the fact that if nobody had come to my rescue that night, I would be dead. But for now, I need to think about the good things.

The Bloody Mary story keeps popping into my head. My friend keeps popping into my head… and how she is still with Macarov. And how some day, one of us will end up dead and the other victorious. That day will come soon, and when it does… will I choose friend ship over winning?

I couldn't get Morgan out of my head. (Comas' friend)…

"Coma wake up!" Tavish yelled from outside my tent. I woke from my trance and walked outside. "You got a recruit that's all yours." He pointed to a man, taller than me obviously. I sighed, no harm coming to me. Right?

I walked up to the man and gave a little nod. "Name." I commanded.

"Kira." He answered.

"Uh huh. Very nice. Come with me. Your first part of training. I want you to go through the Pit." I walked away and Kira followed slowly.

When we reached the Pit, I handed him a hand gun and a Noob Toob. I opened the gate and let him in.

I heard shooting and knifing coming from the inside. Kira came back outside ending at 50 seconds. He stopped by me and smiled.

"Good enough." I answered and walked away from the Pit. I reached Tavish and gave him the results. He nodded and had Tavish join the rest of the recruits.

"You're going on a mission with Roach, Ghost and I." Tavish informed me. I looked up at him.

"Where?" I asked him.

"The Estate." Tavish said, I stumbled back a little but Tavish caught my hand before I fell. "Coma we have to go there. We'll tell you more on the way there." Tavish gave my back a pat then left me alone. I sighed and went to load up my FAL.

"Coma?" Ghost asked, entering the tent, I turned and put down my FAL.

"Yes Ghost." I answered.

"Don't worry. We got your back. Nothing is going to happen to you." Ghost said with a smile on his face.

"I know. And I know you guys would die without me anyway." I took a step towards Ghost. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

"Don't worry." Ghost whispered and walked out of the tent. I sighed and continued loading my FAL.

I stepped out of my tent and followed Tavish, Roach and Ghost out of the camp.

"Coma you are staying behind with me while Roach and Ghost go in and get the program files we need." Tavish informed me. I gulped when I realized that The Estate was like home to Macarov and his team.

"Okay." I answered, not only was I scared for my life, but I was scared for Roach and Ghosts' lives to.

"Don't be nervous Coma. We'll do fine." Ghost gave me a hard hug and then left with Roach towards the Estate.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!! Comment and Review my pretties xD Macarov is back in business!


	2. RueComa: The end does not mean THE END

Okay, I want to get this through all of your little heads. There is one thing id like to say: This story is a fiction based on the game some what. And i love what i did with it. And i am never going to take any of it back. So if you have any rude comments, pull up your big boy/girl britches and don't go anonymous on me cause that just makes you look like a fool. And for you people out there that have already pulled your big boy/girl britches up and faced the music. I give you a gold star for it because you are not a coward to admit what you think of my story. So in all, don't comment unless you use your username, and if you go anonymous on me, i will delete your comment, and i will love doing it. Btw: Don't go look up shit about war just to prove me wrong cause i don't give about rules of war. So have fun reading.

* * *

Rue/Coma

I stood there and watched as Roach and Ghost ran out of sight. Tavish grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry Coma. They'll be fine." Tavish started walking towards a tent and went in. I followed; hesitant. "We'll radio them, to make sure they're alive. And if they're not, we go in."

"Okay." Truthfully I didn't want to think about plan B. I wanted to think about Plan A. Keep Them Alive. I sighed and got over my fears.

"Ghost this is Tavish." Tavish spoke through the radio. There was a slight buzz but Ghost came in.

"Aloha Tavish." Ghost replied. Tavish smiled. "We are in the Estate; Roach is finding the programs we need."

"Thank you Ghost. Out." Tavish turned to me. "See Coma. There is nothing to worry about."

"Sir we have the programs but Macarov and his team are closing in on the Estate. We need back up! Now!" Ghost yelled through the radio. Even Tavish had to back up from the little radio.

"Okay Ghost calm down." Tavish answered calmly. I stood there unable to move. My bottom lip quivered as thoughts ran through my mind. "Coma, they will be fine." Tavish called into troops who left camp and passed the tent towards the Estate.

Tavish gave me a quick hug then went back to the radio.

_He's dead… I know it. He's dead and it's all my fault! _My eyes started to feel wet but I held back the tears. Instead of staying; I grabbed my FAL and ran out of the tent with Tavish chasing after me. I slid down a hill and towards the Estate. I dodged bullets and shot down Macarov's men on the way. I reached the open field to see a helicopter. I paused and waited. Then in a split second Ghost appeared from behind a bunch of trees holding a wounded Roach around his shoulder.

I wanted to call out but a man appeared from the helicopter. He was holding a handgun. I blinked then Ghost and Roach were gone and a fire appeared. It was small but it grew, towering over the Helicopter. After the helicopter left I ran down the hill towards the fire. I stopped ten feet away from it. On the very edge was Roach. I started to pull at him but he was to heavy. I was able to get him out of the fire. I ran to the other side and did the same to Ghost. I turned quickly and saw Macarov's men coming towards me.

I looked at Ghost then at the men and decided to run. I ran into the woods and hid behind a fallen tree as Macarov and his team passed swiftly. I paused my breathing for a split second then ran back towards the tent. I was outside the tent when I heard Tavish yelling over the radio.

"Roach! Ghost!" He repeated over and over.

"They're dead Captain MacTavish." A voice rang over the radio. Tavish spoke and then paused.

"They can't be…"

"They are." I said walking into the tent. Tavish got up and turned to me on his heels. I looked at him for a brief second before I saw a tear form in his eye. I blinked. Instead of waiting I walking to him and hugged him tight. "We can't loose hope Tavish. We just can't."

* * *

Thanks for reading. I love you all so much. And that includes only the following people: MissPumpkinHead, Question1253, Wolfdemon22, and ita-chan01. Thank you guys for supporting me.


	3. RueComa: Findings

A/N: This is one of my longer better chapters than the rest of them. So comment and review, and if you are someone who likes to put 5-6 paragraphs, ask your questions first then critsize. Thank you! Love you all!

* * *

Dear Diary,

This is my first entry, and most likely my last. There is so much to say… but it's hard to write it all down. Everything that happened I cannot say. But to sum it up, Roach and Ghost are both dead. And there is nothing, not a thing I can do about it.

I cried when I got back to camp. I cried when I realized they were dead. I cried when there was nothing left. I cried when I realized they were sending me home…

Maybe they are alive… maybe they are in the forest and nobody knows… maybe they are dead. Tavish came in and told me they were sending me home. I was devastated to leave all of them. I wanted to find Ghost and Roach's body if they weren't burnt to a crisp. And if they were… I would go silently. More importantly; I want whoever killed Ghost and Roach dead.

Rubella

I sat on the small bed in my tent as tears fell onto the written page. I wanted to toughen up but I couldn't. I grabbed my FAL and walked out of the camp site determined to find Ghost and Roach. I ran through the woods stopping ever so often to look at a footprint. I felt like a detective solving a murder case.

I smelled fire and started that way. It couldn't have been the fire left over from where the helicopter was. I sighed and walked out into the open field. I reached the area where Roach and Ghost had been, they were gone. Somebody moved them maybe…

I decided to go up into the Estate and look around. So I jogged up and walked into the broken entry way where a door hung loose. I kept my FAL close just in case. I walked across the broken floor boards and glass shards. Peering to my left and right; everything was broken. Nothing was left… It was all a wasteland. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned on my heels and held my FAL up. I quickly put it down as I saw Tavish and Scarecrow.

"What are you doing here Coma?" He asked stepping across the floor boards.

"I was just looking at what was left." I lied. Tavish glared at me and shrugged.

"I don't want you out here alone. Who knows who's behind those trees." Mactavish took my shoulder and led me out. I went silently not looking back. I peered at the trees and saw something move slowly.

"Ghost… you really have become a Ghost haven't you?" I muttered to myself. I felt Tavish look down at me.

"What was that?" He asked. I shook my head as we continued to walk.

"Do you think they're alive Scare?" I asked.

Scare looked at me with a grimace. "I don't know Coma. Tavish I'm going to take Coma back to the Estate. I wanna see something." Scarecrow took my hand and started towards the Estate at a jog.

"What are you doing Scare?" I asked being tugged along behind Scare.

"I wanna show you something." Scare stepped into the Estate and led me towards the table with a broken laptop. He slowly moved the laptop and picked up a piece of paper. Scare handed to me. I hesitated but took it and opened it where it had been folded.

To anyone who finds this,

Ghost and Roach here. We are documenting our time in Task Force 141. We are either dead or alive, and if we are alive this message means nothing. If we are dead it means everything. We are most likely alive but if we are dead, treasure this forever. That means you Coma. I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens.

Captain MacTavish, we love you like a brother and if we are dead we will miss you to the ends of the Earth (there is no end so that's a lot!). There is so much we want to say right now but we are in the middle of a fight so we will have to cut this short. We love you all! And we will miss you all!

Ghost and Roach

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I read through the letter again and again.

"Where did you find this?" I asked him. Scare looked at me then looked away.

"I came here earlier after everything was cleared out. I was looking through some things in the Estate and happened upon it. I thought you would want it so I hid it."

"Thank you Scare. I have to get back to camp. I leave in the morning." I gave him a quick hug then walked out of the Estate and towards the camp; tears rolling down my cheeks, making small puddles behind me.

* * *

One more chapter. MissPumpkinhead you will love this next chapter after this one!


	4. RueComa: Unlike departing

- sniff sniff - This is the last chapter of my beautiful trilogy. But! I have good news, if i can get enough people to agree i will make a separate story about Rue and Ghost after the war! But that only happens if i get enough people. If not... well you know what happens then.

* * *

I slowly packed my things, making sure everything fit. Tears slid down my face ever so often. Tavish came in to make sure I hadn't done anything I would regret for the rest of my life. Scare came in to check on me as well.

The last thing I put in the suitcase was the note from Ghost. I closed the suitcase and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands and burst into tears. I didn't want to leave them. I wanted to find Ghost and Roach if they were still alive.

"Coma." Tavish walked into my tent. I ran and hugged him tight. He hesitated before hugging me back but eventually he was able to. "You have to get over it. They're not coming back."

I tried to accept what he said but I couldn't think of forgetting about them… not ever.

I walked out of the plane with Tavish right behind me. Tears fell from my cheeks as I took every step towards the helicopter.

"You have to do this Rubella." Tavish spoke my real name softly.

"I know I do." I responded with a cry. I hugged him tight; dropping my bags to the ground. "Never forget about me Tavish."

"I wont Rue. I promise. I won't ever forget what you've done for us." Tavish whispered and let me go. I turned towards the helicopter. I took a step towards it. Nothing happened.

It's not like I wanted something to happen… like I would want something to happen. Yeah right… like I wanted that…

I took a step closer. Still nothing.

Another step.

Then another.

I kept taking baby steps until I reached the helicopter. I put one foot up into the copter.

"COMA!" My name was yelled from a distance.

That's when the slow motion kicked in. I turned quickly and saw Ghost running towards me. I dropped my bags again and ran to him. When I reached him he picked me up and swung me around.

"Ghost…" I said his name slowly to savor the moment. Ghost kissed me passionately as he set me down. Ghost hugged me close to him.

Ghost backed away from me and faced Tavish head on. "Captain MacTavish." Ghost held out his hand. Tavish took it but swung him into a hug.

"We thought you were dead." Tavish said as he let Ghost go.

"So did I Captain." Another voice rung out. I turned again and saw Roach walked with a limp towards us.

"Roach. Man." Tavish worded carefully. He hugged Roach and then backed away from them.

"You two have so much explaining to do." Scarecrow chimed in. Ghost laughed but Roach stayed silent. As he usually did; Roach just gave a weird look: .

"Yeah… we do." Ghost responded, then falling silent.

*****

That night we all sat by a campfire and told about what happened.

"While we were leaving Roach was shot down by one of Makarov's team. I happened to see him so I helped him to his feet and led him towards the helicopter that awaited us. Of course I didn't know that Shepard was going to betray us just to get his hands on those files. But he did. Shepard shot me and poured some sort of gasoline on us." Ghost paused to take a breath.

"Aye. All of this is true. Someone must have pulled us out of the fire because when I woke up there was a giant fire next to me with Ghost lying next to it. I was able to pull him into the woods and use natural medicine to help his gunshot wound. It was hours until he woke. I was about to leave you man. But then you woke up." Roach spoke but then paused. My eyes lit up as he mentioned being pulled out of the fire. I smiled.

"What's so happy Coma?" Ghost asked skeptically.

"I pulled you guys out." I hesitated. Ghost blinked and paused before speaking. His mouth opened several times before a word came out.

"You pulled us out." Ghost repeated. I nodded. Ghost looked at Roach then back at me. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything." I responded. I leaned over and stole a kiss from him. Ghost blushed.

"This war is not over yet you two." Tavish warned us. Ghost grimaced as I did.

"Aye. This war is gonna last us a long time." Roach agreed.

*****

-two year's later-

"State your names." Tavish folded his arms across his chest. Ghost, Roach, and I did the same as we stood next to him.

"My name is Rachel and this is Simon." The girl spoke for the both of them.

Tavish smiled and looked at each of us slowly. "This. This is going to be easy."

* * *

Thanks for reading all of you! Thanks for watching my updates and reviewing. You are all awesome. that includes you to DHSOO. Review this final chapter. I love you all!


	5. UPDATE!

Hey guys, Im so very sorry its been so long since I have talked to you. I missed this site so much I just had to come back and Im thinking about rewriting the whole series. Crazy I know. Hahaha. Please give me your advice. Now that I read it over, a year and a half two years later I see so many things I can improve on. Thanks Guys. :D


	6. AUTHORS NOTE: if fan, please read!

Hello All,

Since there has been a sudden interest in Ghosts, Legends, and Beliefs, I have decided to rewrite them and post them onto Fanfiction and onto Wattpad. Hopefully you have all figured out what Wattpad is by now and are on there as well for it is a wonderful website for writers like myself. This project of mine just happens to be one to take up some of my spare time. I hope you all enjoy the new and improved edition to Ghosts, Legends, and Beliefs!

xGhostx


	7. UPDATE: FIRST CHAPTER IS UP

Hello All,

GUYS GUESS WHAT! First chapter of Ghosts 2.0 is upppppp. go to my profile, its a new story. i am not editing actual Ghosts and replacing the chapters because i need those for reference. Go read and if its a hit then I'll continue, probably will anyway. ha. Enjoy. It's a lot different.

xGhostx


End file.
